Harkoz 5
by Aika Asakura
Summary: Crossover UA: Un grupo de cinco que desean alcanzar fama, dinero, libertad, ideales... y quien sabe talvez al amor de su vida: HoroxLen Takouji . !Cuando tu vida es una cancion!
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia:** Esto es un Yaoi (Relación Hombre/ Hombre) Así que Homo fóbicos y reprimidos sexuales no se hacen aquí ¬¬ no quiero recibir demandas por altos costos con psicólogos o psiquiatras; Mi primer HoroxLen XD y mi primer Takouji . - parece mentira ¡Je!

**Disclaimer: **¡muh! Este... si... todos lo saben: ni Shaman King, Frontier y muchísimo menos Beyblade me pertenecen... es mas no recibo ni un quinto por todo esto TTTT... ¡Aika- chan en la quiebra!

Cap.1:** "El Concierto y nuestra Entrevista" **

_!Cuando veas una estrella fugaz guárdala en tu corazón... _

_es el alma de alguien que consiguió darle a los suyos su amor! ..._

Susurraba para sí mismo al posar el oscuro brillo de sus pupilas en el cielo raso atravesado por los rayos de luna. Un acorde discreto a la guitarra que sostenía en sus manos le permitió dar por terminado su intento de escribir un nuevo éxito para el grupo... las nubes han tapado a su mayor inspiración en lo alto, el despejado cielo estrellado al orbe de la galantiosa y pretenciosa luna era invadido por fastidiosas nubes oscuras envidiosas de la belleza plateada del astro nocturno... la luna...

"Amo pasar largo rato observándola, es como mi amante en estas noches solitarias... me conoce y es mi confidente, casi siempre puedo imaginar sus curvas redondas en el desliz de una cintura, una sedosa cabellera larga de azul oscuro que toca sus hombros níveos y deseables posee en mis locas fantasías un par de ojos dorados de mirada profunda seductora un par luceros de luz capaz de cautivarme con esa melodía inaudible de hechizarme y hacerme olvidar todo" – pensó al ver a la dama cubierta por un frío abrazar de nubes.

Suspiro al ver a su adorada cubierta por mantas densas. Cansado dejó la guitarra a un extremo del banquillo que ocupaba y paso mirando de reojo, con sus manos en su short azul oscuro, el reloj en la pared.. las dos de la madrugada - "increíble nunca he pasado tanto tiempo pegado a las cuerdas" – sonrió para si mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca al momento de rascar su sien con su dedo índice en un gesto gracioso e infantil – ¡con razón tengo tanto apetito!- agrego al posar la misma mano en su estomago y dirigirse a su cuarto favorito en casa despues del estudio... la cocina.

-Je,je, je muy bien a comer – menciono triunfante al pasar directo al refrigerador abrirlo e iluminar su mirada y sonrojar sus preciosas mejillas ante tal paraíso- Comida... comida- repetía continuamente mientras sacaba "mucho de todo" preparándose diestramente una gran, enorme, gigantesca hamburguesa manchando el blanco de la playera que lleva puesta con la inscripción _Nittle Grasper_ de salsa, mostaza, crema, dulce y ciertas sustancia aparentemente comestibles.

- ¡Muh! Exquisito – murmuraba con la boca llena del original aperitivo e inmediatamente sintió un tragantón en la mitad de su traquea – agua, agua, agua – movía su brazo derecho enérgicamente de arriba hacia abajo mientras con la otra mano sostenía su cuello - "agua, agua, agua" – suplicaba con su pensamiento el chico quien ya sentía la necesidad de llevar aire a sus pulmones, tornando su carita roja, morada, azul – "agu.."- golpeó con fuerza su pecho- ¡Glups!- logrando tragar adecuadamente seguido de un constante jadeó por la ausencia de oxigeno –"eso estuvo cerca" nn! Es mejor ir a dormir ...mañana será – voltea hacia el reloj del buró – es decir hoy en la noche será muy agitada...

"_No era el hombre mas honesto, pero él, era un hombre valiente y fiel_

_tampoco la piedad se cobijaba en él..._

Un alocado desborde del estadio en la ciudad de Shinjuku estaba en su mejor apogeo, las más de dos mil personas que asistieron al concierto de su grupo de hard rock favorito con euforia canturreaba los lyrics de su canción preferida. Reflectores de diversos haces de luz se posan en los sudorosos cuerpos de los cantantes en el amplio escenario repleto en cada extremo de potentes parlantes y estruendoso audio. Un singular emblema con detalles ecológicos – una hoja verde en forma de corazón puntiagudo escurre en su centro una gotita de rocío bien pincelada con detalles ainu de los nativos de Hokkaido –"XV Festival Ambiental Otoha" - se lee en la leyenda de las camisetas negras de muchos de los presentes con el mismo emblemas a sus espaldas.

_¡Mal vivía alquilando_ _por tres maravedos __su espada y vizcaína en ajuste de poco lustre y de peor fin!_

Un chico de apariencia misteriosa se abre paso en el interior de un salón lujoso con ciertos detalles musicales en la ruidosa ciudad de Tokio. Al fondo de la sala recostado en un sillón de cuero giratorio un sonriente rubio con abrigo le esperaba. Un par de ojos verdes chocan con la doradas pupilas del primero quien no se molesta en pronunciar palabra frente el sonriente sujeto.

-¡Me alegra tanto que contestases mis llamadas Tao-sama! –saluda el rubio a su silencioso interlocutor quien con un dejo de indiferencia se alterno en la mirada del mencionado rodeando por primera vez con la mirada el recinto que pisaba volviéndolos a posar en su acompañante.

-¿Quien es el sujeto? – pronuncio con un tono de voz frío y cortante perfecto accesorio de la neutra mirada que otorgase al sonriente ojis-verde.

"Eran tiempos duros y habia que buscarse el pan; Reinaba la picaresca la espada y el voto a tal"

La conversación entre ambos sujeto no demoro mucho y en unos minutos mas tarde abandonaba la oficina de su nuevo cliente. Sin darse mutuamente detalles con respecto al nombre de uno y al motivo del otro por el pedido tan especial

"encontrar a este sujeto y traérmelo a toda costa_"_ – menciono al mostrar una foto que se amerito a recibir un alce de ceja por parte el ojos dorados al deslizar el papel entre su manos.

"A su espalda una sombra y a pie le seguía sin perder ningún detalle parecía aprender"

La euforia estallaba entre los jovenes de Shinjuku. Sus cantantes favoritos entraban en el éxtasis de la noche. Un vocalista de joviales prendas luce una bandada oscura en su cabeza de cabello alborotado bicolor (negro al comienzo terminando en un celeste claro) agitaba su diafragma en el ultimo verso cantado al instante de respirar y dejar caer una gotita de sudor en su impermeable oscuro por encima de la camiseta del evento y de los pantalones de vestir del mismo tono finalizando en unas botas tradicionales de la ciudad.

"Cantar es mi vocación, amo la música no puedo consolidar alguna otra tarea en mi vida que no sea cantar y vivir para hacerlo, cada letra, cada acorde es una vibración de vida en mi sentidos no me imagino lejos de mi guitarra y el micrófono no.. aunque siga sintiendo este extraño vacío en mi corazón..."

"_Brilla el acero en su mano perla su cara el sudor, donde el mar no tiene dueño irá... irá a buscar;_

_Brilla la cruz de Santiago en su pecho por el sol su rostro jamás descubrió"_

"No puedo decir que la música la llevo en la sangre, para nada mis padres son originarios de un pueblo tradicionalmente agricultor, Hokkaido¡Hogar dulce hogar de los ainu! Una población tradicionalista amante del medio ambiente y los espíritus de la naturaleza fomentan los valores de una perfecta armonía entre el hombre y la naturaleza que el rodea en especia en el mundo que vivimos actualmente consumido por la tecnología y los arrebatos spico- egoísta de los líderes de las grandes potencias que desatan guerras con sus armas nucleares con el superficial instinto de obtener mas de lo que poseen. No son mas que seres enfermos por la ambición que en lo ultimo en que piensan es, en él bienestar de nuestro medio ambiente al contrario lo contaminan con sus desecho químicos y sus enormes fabricas... ¡Aggrrkss¡Cuanto los detesto¡Venden su alma a la oscuridad por una onza de oro! Me dan más lástima que un drogadicto en las calles. Sin embargo eso no viene al caso ... por el momento. ¡Muh¿En que estaba¡Ah! si ya recuerdo nnU Mis padres, debieron haberlos vistos cuando les comunique mi decisión por el arte musical, pegaron el grito al cielo P compréndanlos su único hijo varón en quien posaban todas sus esperanzas para heredarles el cuido del campo de plantas donde habitan nuestros adorados kropopos, se largaba a la ciudad para cumplir con un incierto futuro de artista. Je,je,je nn!"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"El concierto celebrado en el amplio y moderno estadio de Shinjuku llego a su final alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, los jovenes que asistieron agotaron sus energías en el danzar al compás de sus notas favoritas y en compañía de sus grupo musicales favoritos como son:

Teenage Foz de la secundaria de Odaiba, del distrito de Shinjuku

Y su vocalista ainu Horokeu Usui, Bad Luck de Tokio junto a los encantadores integrantes de Nittle Grasper dieron un derroche de talento y adrenalina en el escenario" – se oía decir desde el auricular del televisor.

-¡Fue toda una hazaña! – sonreí emocionado por los comentarios en la tele. Esa noche era el estreno oficial del grupo como "Harkoz 5 " y lo espectacular e todo que en compañía y bandas de gran talla como "Nittle Grasper" fue todo un sueño compartir el escenario con Sakuma – san, lástima que no hubo tiempo para charlar un rato. Ellos debían cumplir con una gira por América. TTTT

-¡Ni que lo digas! Y esto solo ha sido el principio chicos – estropeo mis pensamiento nuestra representante Aika Asakura. Al dirigirse a nosotros. No se los he comentado aún. Pues la banda esta compuesta por tres chaval mas y una atractiva chica.

¨** Entrevista realizada una semana después del concierto** ¨

El rostro de una joven de unos veinte años aparece en pantalla de cabello largo y oscuro atado en una coleta ; Lleva puesta una camisa de corte chino con fondo negro y detalles floreado azul y verde junto a una falda hasta la altura de la rodilla del mismo elegante tono oscuro; Sus ojos achinaditos y piel morena componen su redonda faz. Dueña de una suave y firme voz

"Es un grupo nuevo bajo la tendencia del Hard Rock...y a diferencia de las demás bandas musicales aquí en Japón nosotros no deseamos imponer un estilo o corriente los chicos de "Harkoz 5" solo desean trasmitir por medio de sus canciones sus propios sentimientos e ideales, usar el recurso que poseen – la música- para protestar en contra de las injusticias que contaminan nuestra sociedad y el mundo"

Cambio de toma. Esta vez aparece la comentarista del programa "Mabushi Ni" (1) Una atractiva mujer de cabello verde y lentes de lujo sobre sus pupilas agua marinas viste un formal chaleco azul oscuro

"Fueron las declaraciones de la representante legal de la nueva banda musical aquí en Japón que no tuvo mejor augurio para iniciar con su espléndida carrera artística al compartir micrófonos con grandes personalidades del mundo del espectáculo: Ryuichi Sakuma, Shuichi Shindou, Yamato Ishida entre otros... pasaremos con las entrevistas realizadas por nuestra corresponsal Izumi a los jovenes integrantes de "Harkoz 5" y algunas escenas del espléndido concierto dado el pasado 10 de octubre en el "XV Festival Ambiental Otoha" pro- del medio ambiente.

La pantalla es inundada por escenas del concierto de esa noche en primer plano aparecen las bandas de Bad Luck y su vocalista, seguidas por los integrantes de Teenage, Nittle Grasper, alrededor de cuatro minutos para sonar al final del corto caché las letras de "Harkoz 5" y la voz de la comentarista Zoe.

"La recién iniciada banda "Harkoz 5" ha logrado alcanzar un gran auge en el mundo musical con sus dos únicas canciones estrenadas "La Leyenda de la Mancha" y "La Cruz de Santiago" dadas a conocer en el pasado festival de Shinjuku, centro de reunión de un 75 de la juventud Japonesa... Horokeu Usui un nativo de la región de Hokkaido con gran entusiasmo contesto nuestras preguntas.

El sonriente rostro de Horo sustituye momentáneamente las escenas del concierto

"Me encanta lo que hago... se que soy bueno en esto y por supuesto que llegamos para quedarnos"

Aparece la escena de Horo al empezar a entonar su primera canción esa noche "La Leyenda de la Mancha" acompañado de un estruendo armónico de la batería

"Cuentan las leyendas que hace tiempo mucho tiempo atrás, donde la mente duerme y nada es real"

_"Existió una tierra al norte del tiempo  
al este de la realidad  
donde los libros  
abren la puerta, a un mundo, por llegar"._

Las escenas se reproducen sin mayor alteración que el bajo tono de la canción al ser reemplazada nuevamente por la animada voz de Horo

"Somos cuatro en total: Kouji Minamoto, nuestro segundo vocalista y el encargado de la guitarra eléctrica"

El precioso rostro pálido de Minamoto resalta en la pantalla cubierto por una leve capa de sudor y los ojos cerrados medio cabeceando al son de las notas sin alborotar su larga cabellera azul oscuro atada por la pañoleta del mismo color sobre su cabeza. El siguiente enfoque de la cámara refleja el adiestrado estilo de Kouji al tocar la guitarra y hacer el coro al Ainu

"Kouji es algo callado, no es tímido simplemente le gusta permanecer solo, meditar ... es el mas centrado de los cuatro. Su carácter suele ser algo frívolo y misterioso"

Reaparece Horo en compañía de Kouji con una chaqueta negra con líneas diagonales amarillas y una par de pantalones negros finalizando en unos tenis bi- azul blanco con una camiseta blanca por dentro, al fondo del lado derecho de la sala de grabación sin ver la cámara afinando las cuerdas de su guitarra. La siguiente secuencia del concierto es la de una chica pelirroja en la bateria

"Rika Nonaka¡muh! Como describirla... es un "As" en la batería es quien, después de Kouji, me ayuda con la composición de las canciones. Es muy rebelde con los ensayos, tiene un carácter fuerte y muy decidido, algo solitaria, sin embargo es una gran chica"

Suena nuevamente la voz de Horo algo embelesada y nerviosa

"No. hasta donde sé... no tiene novio... O.o! nada que ver... nosotros no... O/O"

La escena en la sala de grabación es la de un ainu sudando frío bajo la frívola mirada de un chica de sensual figura con el cabello suelto hasta los hombros y violetas pupilas posee una mirada gélida luce un camiseta negra sin mangas con la inscripción "_Dark"_ junto a unos Oxford negros con cadenas delgadas cayendo de extremo a extremo y un par de botines obviamente negros detrás de la batería.

Un atractivo sujeto de impermeable blanco contrastando con el vestuario de la banda desliza con delicadeza las yemas de sus dedos en la suave contextura del teclado. De larga cabellera castaña y un singular brillo en su mirada realiza el clíper de la noche en la siguiente escena

"Para nada no me molesta que aprecien mis cualidades... al contrario como el tercer vocalista del grupo considero ser uno de los mejores"

"Grks... ¡Hao!"

El desarrollo del concierto retornan en el medio de la canción de "La Cruz de Santiago" donde los reflectores centraron al menor de "Harkoz 5" un chico de largo cabello celestes entrenzado hasta las caderas con un violín en mano era el responsable de esas hechizadoras melodías invitando al público a dejarse llevar y bailar en sensuales movimientos árabes. Lucía un camisa negra desbotonada descubriendo una camiseta rosada con pantalones de vestir negros

"Me tomo por sorpresa... cuando me vi ya estaba ahí con violín y todo..."

Su sonriente y jovial semblante aparece en pantalla abrazando por los hombros a Horo y el resto de la banda en la sala de grabación al punto de interpretar su nueva entrega "Fiesta Pagana" iniciada con un intro de diez segundos por Zío y su violín seguido al compás por la Pelirroja y su batería seguida casi de inmediato por Kouji y Hao en us respectivo instrumentos y la ronca pero aguda voz de Horo.

"_Cuando despiertes un día  
y sientas que no puedes más  
que en el nombre del de arriba  
tu vida van a manejar." _

"Si sientes que el miedo se pega a tu piel  
por ser comunero y justicia querer,  
si te rindes hermano, por ti nunca pensarás".

Las últimas tomas se centran en el danzar del chico peliceleste a la par del violín y la voz de la comentarista retornando al estudio.

Un "Clip" da por finalizado el espectáculo de la noche, la inerte pantalla de 24 pulgadas del televisor ahora permanece callada y sombría pese a los rayos de luna filtrados por el enorme ventanal de la lujosa y amplia habitación de hotel.

"Así que un integrante de ¡Harkoz 5!... esto resultarán mas sencillo de lo que imagine" – resonó un neutro tono de voz en la solitaria habitación seguido de una temible carcajada, visible únicamente entre la dominante penumbra un par de gemas doradas sensualmente achinadas.

**Notas Obligatorias: **Los derechos de Autor en las canciones utilizadas en este fanfic son de total manejo de la banda de hard rock "Mago de OZ" en ningún momento se tiene las intenciones de adquirir lucro con ellas, son para un manejo popular – sin mencionar la propaganda gratuita al grupo.

**Notas de Aika-chan:**

¡Si Aika-chan! Pese a lo que Kirei o Saikano digan... ¬¬ (Mis Adoradas Hermanitas que me están ayudando con esta locura .)

Por fin, mi primer fanfic siiiiiiiiiiii... pude publicar mi primer fanfics, pude publicar mi primer fanfic... – Aika grita dando brinquitos por todo el trayecto a casa después de salir del cyber...

Kirei¿quieres comportarte de una buena vez como la vieja de 18 años que eres?

Aika- chan: Pude publicar mi primer fanfic, pude publicar mi primer fanfic ... – se detiene voltea a su "adorable hermanita" – ve quien habla tu cumplirás 17

Kirei: Y qué? Soy un año menor que tu - saca la lengua y continua su camino – no sé como puede tener vida social con ese comportamiento tan infantil.

Saikano¡muh¡La próxima vez no volveré a ocupar esa computadora baka! – sin hacer el mínimo caso a las chavas que a su lado –

Aika – chan: TTTT ¡Que mala eres¡mejor me voy a dormir -

Un rotundo silencio...

Saikano¡ajas! Por fin se fueron... ¡Hai! soy la hermana menor de Aika, y la encargada de contestar todos aquellos POSIBLES reviews que nos dejen, para al menos saber que alguien la esta leyendo y la despistada de mi hermana no se deprima... UU Asi que dejen sus REVIEWS, se aceptan criticas, tomazos, amenazas de muerte, bombas explosivas... ¿qué más?... Así sugerencias y todo lo que se les ocurra nn! – al fin y a cabo como no es para mí... je,je,je.

Mabushi Ni ¡Brillante o En Resplandor!

¡Hasta el próximo Cap!


	2. ¿Un Manager?

**Cap. 2: "¿Un Manager?"**

Han pasado seis meses desde que dimos nuestro primer concierto en la sede de Shinjuku, ahora nos encontramos en una gira por las principales ciudades de Japón para dar a conocer a la banda y nuestro primer sencillo... han sido días agotadores, pero muy excitantes . Nunca imagine conocer a tantas personas y lugares en toda mi vida; Según las perspectivas de los críticos estamos a pocos pasos de rebasar la popularidad de Bad Luck el grupo que arrancó casi al mismo tiempo que nosotros y promocionados por NG Productions ¡Genial! . en especial por que desde que comenzamos con nuestra gira tendremos un pequeño respiro en la ciudad de Tomoeda para grabar nuestro primer video musical y sacarlo a la venta a la par del disco...

Por el momento el microbús se ha detenido frente al famosísimo hotel "Hakufu Maho" de la ciudad de Tomoeda, no es todo lujo como los imperiales de Tokio o Yokohama, sin embargo es refamosisímo por su excelente comida.

"!Hey! Horohoro despierta de una buena vez inepto! – un sólido cojín choca contra mi pobre naricita - ¡Ya hemos llegado!" – he aquí la delicadeza femenina – ¡Rika! ¬¬

"Si..." – replico sin mayor percance dejándola tras mío y sin dar oportunidad al resto de los chicos en bajar.

"!Ahs! Cuando aprenderá a comportarse" – la escucho quejarse, pero me importa muy poco ya que en estos instante mi único motivo de existir es "Probar la deliciosa sazón de Tomoeda" XD...

Sin embargo caigo en un estado de shock al ver mi peor pesadilla TT.TT – un pasillo censurado y el sonriente semblante de mi jefe con su costoso traje de smoking café claro obstruyendo la pasada - ¡oh kamisama¿Por que a mí?"

"¿Qué tal chicos¡Me alegra que finalmente llegaran! – saludo el viejonazo al resto de los chavos que bajaban del micro. Una extraña y sorpresiva mirada se reflejo en sus miradas.

"Mikihisa – alzó interrogativa su ceja- ¿qué hace aquí?" – pregunto Rika

"Sucedió algún problema señor Asakura" – irrumpe Hibiki

"Ninguno... Aika-chan simplemente quiero ver que tal van los chicos con sus actuaciones y ver una par de ensayos esta tarde antes del concierto aparte de una cosilla" – se carcajeó –antes de continuar mientras yo volvía a la normalidad – "Y Hao"

"Aquí estoy padre..." – respondió el castaño al ser el último en abandonar el microbús. Sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo, un entremés de sarcasmos con una onza de dulzura y cinismo... ¡tengo hambre! – "¿que? no me digas que te dio un arranque de nostalgia y venistes a ver a tu hijo mayor" – como siempre tan altivo respondió frente a su padre.

"Para nada. Solo necesito informarte a ti como al resto de la banda que si no logran vender un millón de copias en lo que transcurre la semana después de grabado su primer disco ¡Harkoz 5! quedara en el olvido" – la burlona voz del Asakura se escabullo con la leve brisa del amplio pasillo con ventanales.

Las miradas intercambiadas entre los Asakura no expresaban mas que rivalidad y desafíos. Y el resto del grupo de sorpresa ¿Que significa todo esto? Si el señor Mikihisa deseaba poner a prueba el talento y capacidad de Hao en hacer dinero entonces también lo hacía con cada miembro de Harkoz", pues ¿quien se cree¿el dueño de la banda?... o/o de acuerdo no es una buena pregunta sobre todo si es él quien tiene los derechos legales sobre el grupo T.T.

"Que demonios..." – exclame, si piensan que me quedare aquí parado callado, están muy equivocados – "Señor Mikihisa.. vender un millón de copias en una semana será imposible... incluso para Vo 6 , les fue imposible"

"Si en verdad valen la pena, lograran hacerlo" – ahora si estaba tocando un punto sensible en el chico – Hao – al dirigir ese comentario viendo directamente a los ojos del Asakura quien no abandonaba esa estúpida sonrisa de sus labios- que aparte de poseer un gran orgullo siempre se ha jactado de ser uno de los mejores tecladista de Japón rivalizándose con Seguchi – sama en mas de una ocasión sin llegar a una sólida opinión de quien es el mejor, sin embargo el padre de Hao es un empedernido hombre de negocios muy ambicioso y calculador para el gusto de Hao quien no menos se queda atrás de su padre al ser igual de cínico y aprovechado, su rebelde actitud lo llevó a desafiar a su padre cuando este le revelo los planes que tenía para la empresa involucrándole con un plazo de responsabilidad poco atractivo "Futuro presidente de la comisión Asakura" ¡tentador! si como no, pero para un rebelde sexy boy como Hao eso significaban cadenas. Por lo que abandono todo y vagó por la ciudad valiéndose de sus cualidades y habilidades con el teclado. Quien tuvo la pésima suerte de unirse a Harkoz 5 quienes ya teníamos un contrato con su "amado" padre y nosotros de que su "amado" padre nos involucrase en un desquite familiar.

"Por supuesto que lo lograremos querido Padre" – refunfuño sin dejar de sonreír y avanzar entre los pasillos – "andando, tenemos que descansar antes del ensayo de la tarde" - replico sin voltearnos a ver dejando a su padre a un lado.

"Buena Suerte" – soltó al aire el hombre de traje al continuar con su camino hacia una limosina que le esperaba en el costado norte del portón principal del hotel perfectamente visible desde los ventanales permitiéndome seguirle con una furiosa mirada...eh¡esta acompañado!... me pregunto ¿quién será ese chico?

"andando Horohoro" – llamó con hastío la voz de Kouji quien lleva sus manos tras de su nuca, me voltea a ver con esa misteriosa mirada azulina... ¡Glups! No se por que me siento sonrojar mis mejillas y algo incómodo ante la analizadora mirada de Minamoto. Así que aparto mi rostro para que no vea mi sonrojo hacia cualquier otro lugar que no sea él.

"¿Que le pasa¿Por que actúa tan extraño?" – a cabo de un rato le veo fruncir el ceño y avanzar. Eso estuvo cerca oo!

Y No... no... no y No... No se imaginen cosas que no son, a mi no me gusta Minamoto.. bueno no mucho... solo un poquitín, digamos que me atrae nada más... De acuerdo uú creo que debo dejar de llevarme por mis locuras al pensar en él como uno de esos cálidos rayos de luna cuando lo tengo cerca... además Kouji primero solo ha sido mi mayor fuente de inspiración para las canciones del grupo, siempre que me veo reflejado en ese mar azul que son sus miradas me siento hechizado y los versos emergen al imaginarlo un mensajero de mi adorada Luna, un lobito plateado de cálida presencia y segundo y suficiente ¡ES UN HOMBRE!... atractivo ni que, pero que lo admita no quiere decir que yo.. bueno... este eso... además aún en su compañía no me siento completo. Siempre detesto que esto pase, suelo hundirme en mis pensamientos y no me percato del tiempo ... ¡Ajas! El ambiente en esta cuidad es tan agradable el cielo es de un azul claro impresionante y la brisa primaveral es relajante ... ¿muh? Si es Tomoeda y si mis cálculos no fallan muy pronto los Árboles de cerezo brotarán tal ves puedo convencer a los chicos de recorrer el lugar... ¡Si! Después del concierto los convenceré para ir allá.. aunque no creo que sea tan sencillo sobre todo si la amargada numero uno, reina del hielo se opone.. como le haré para convencerlos.. ahs.. ¿cómo?...!Ja! ya se... les diré que sería fascinante para nuestros fans grabar ahí. Si.. un ambiente melancólico y romántico para el lyrics..je,je,je ¡Ja! Soy todo un genio... nn Je,je,je.

"Horokeu..." - escucho una suave voz femenina muy cerca de mí – "Horokeu" – si sería bueno integrar la voz de Nonaka en el intro para..

"muh?" O.O! Aika- chan que haces abrazando mi brazo –

"¿Abrazando¿Cuál abrazando Horo¡los chicos ya están en la sala de ensayos esperándote y tu sigues aquí pensando Dios sabe que tontería" .. – me empieza arrastrar como un saco de papas - no fuiste a recepción para almorzar, ni te cambiaste de ropa para los ensayos... así que apresúrate por que el señor Mikihisa no tiene por que estar perdiendo su tiempo por tu culpa" – menciona un montón de cosas de las cuales solo una logró captar mi atención.

"¿Almorzar¿Comida¿dónde?" –Suelta levemente mi brazo y me ve con reproche en la cara.

"Comerás hasta después del ensayo... ahora vamos"

"Qué? No... ¡quiero comer un poco ¡... Aika-chan por favor" – ha de ser gracioso verme luchar por no ser llevado a la sala de ensayos y llorar sin reparo por un poco de comida... ¡TENGO HAMBRE!

¨¨ Veinte minutos después en la sala de grabación ¨¨

"tengo hambre.. tengo hambre... tengo hambre TTTT"

"Quieres callarte de una buena vez Hotonto " – refunfuño Rika molesta.

"Es Horohoro" ¬¬ "y no puedo callarme- le contesto mientras me acerco a ella muy molesto – Por que... - ella fija sus encantadores ojos violetas en los míos al alzar su preciosa cejita - POR QUE ... – sueno mas molesto llamando la atención de los presentes manteniendo el tenso ambiente por casi un minuto – "TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE" – caigo derrotado abrazando sus piernas – Rika – sollozo como bebé – convence a Aika- chan que me deje comer algo antes que perezca!- muestro mi mejor semblante de mortuorio al volver mi mirada a su rostro extrañado con una gotita cayendo de su sien.

"Baka" – replica con nerviosismo al llevar sus manos hacia atrás.

"Déjate de tonterías Usui y ensayemos de una vez por todas" – agrego el caballero de la luna ganándose mi abandono a las piernas de Rika-chan y mi suplica funeraria frente suyo abrazándole levemente -"Kouji... TTTT... tengo..." – lo siguiente que sentí fue algo muy sólido en mi rostro y un calorcillo en mi nariz – "no tenías por que golpearme"

"No me toques... no me gusta que la gente me toque"

"Si... lo había olvidado" – intente decir aún con la cara pegada a la dura superficie del vidrio deslizándome.

"Bravo... Magnifico.. eso fue bello.. único" - cierto barullo provenía de la puerta de entrada de la sala seguido de ruidoso aplausos - ¡"No cabe duda que tienes mucho talento jovencito" – alguien decía mientras yo sobaba mi mejilla adolorida con una lagrimitas saliendo de mis ojos

"¿Quien rayos eres tú?" – prolifero Rika.

Alzando su dedo índice en son de negativa la dueña de esa voz " No. nada de groserías.. Minamoto-kun"

"Horohoro ¿que te sucedió?" – Mi verdugo hacia acto de presencia

"Que mas .. el muy tonto se la ha pasado todo este tiempo llorando como niño ... sin dejarnos ensayar" – contestaba Hao quien no había hablado y solo observaba los hechos con molesta junto a Zío quien sonreía todo este tiempo.

"muh!" – refunfuño la chica- " deberías guardar la compostura Usui en especial cuando el jefe nos observa" – señalo hacia el tipo de gafas oscuras.

"Como si perdiese algo" – conteste sombrío.

"Que jovencito tan imprudente" – opinaba el personaje desconocido.

"Al parecer te será difícil controlarlos Shido" – la voz del jefe sonó igual de burlesca que de costumbre.

"Nah! Podré manejarlos, usted no se preocupe señor Asakura"

"¿De que hablan? – extrañado continuo Kouji.

Un hondo y cansado suspiro salió de mi verdugo profesional " Que ahora Harkoz 5 cuenta con su propio manager"

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" – Fue nuestra reacción general...

"Hashimemashite ...Watashi no nama Kirei Shido Desu" – se presento asi misma una chica de esbelta figura, cabello lacio de negro azabache en un look devastado junto a unos achinaditos ojos negros llenos de un brillo que me estremeció – podría jurar que he visto esa misma mirada en el jefe ¡Glups! Eso no es bueno - lleva puesto un impermeable crema a la altura de sus rodillas por encima de una falda corta Bless y una camisa de cuello verde oscuro, terminando su atuendo unos finos lentes claros sobre su cabeza y unos botines crema.

"Hola" – respondimos al unísonido creo que los chicos tambien la analizaron y estaban tan embobados con la chica como yo... todos a excepción de ...

"¿Doshite?" – Hao retaría a su padre por tomarse tales libertades en la administración del grupo sin consultárnoslo como suele pasar.

"Discusión a la vista... ¿ya almorzaste Kirei?" – je, intento escapar de esta prisión para saciar mi apetito aprovechando la distracción

"eh? Comer?..."

"Si, ven yo te invito... " – y logrando salir del estudio sin percance aluno... "Horohoro, Horohoro.. soy todo un genio... y ahora a pegar el diente" nn – unos cuantos pasos más hacia el restaurante y la batalla será ganada... ¡Griks! Soldado Locomoción se reporta con Cerebro señor objetivo a la vista... esperamos recibir ordenes ¡Griks! Cambio; Aquí base cerebral, felicitaciones soldado locomoción proceda inmediatamente a abastecer de toda la deliciosa comida que encuentre.. ¡Griks! Repito, repito abastecer la cavidad estomacal lo más pronto posible... ¡Griks! Cambio...

"Ha.. comida" – ¡Je! Misión cumplida base cerebral...

En el Estudio.

"Ya estoy harta de todo esto... me largo de aquí" – escabulló Rika con cierto tono de enfado al colocar sus bambalinas en los tambores de la batería.

"Lo mismo digo " – exhalo el peliazul siguiendo a la pelirroja

"Pero, chicos.. no esperaremos a Horo" – mencionó Zío al ver como sus compañeros salían de la sala

, recibiendo como respuesta una sacudida de mano por parte de Kouji. Un sonoro suspiro escapo de su boca al voltear a ver a los Asakura que discutían de todo un poco

"Es to es un desastre" – agrego al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

"Zío, podemos charlar un momento" – era Aika quien cubría sus ojos bajo sus mechones negros.

"Eh! Si supongo que si" – asintió el chico al salir en compañía de la chica con expresión seria abandonando el lugar con los testarudos castaños.

¨¨¨¨¨ En El Restaurante del Hotel ¨¨¨¨

"Veinticinco... Veintiséis... uú me quieres decir asta cuando seguirás tragando " – Kirei ya estaba apunto de perder la paciencia al ver como el ainu devoraba cuando platillo se le pusiera en frente

"Ten encuenta que esto será descalfado de tu pago" – pero por mas que hablaba parecía que el chico no le prestaba atención. Al contrario se aferraba cada vez mas al plato que sostenía en manos con temor a ser separado de su actual paraíso soñado. Justo entonces Rika atravesó el pasillo central frente al restaurante seguida a corta distancia por el peliazul.

"Es ella" – susurro Kirei al fijarse en una foto dentro de su impermeable "_Si no cabe duda es la misma Rika Nonaka_" – y colocándose de pie siguió a la chica sin se notada por su glotón acompañante y el chico Minamoto.

"No puedo perderla de vista" – se escabullía detrás de los pilares del hotel al ver a la pelirroja abandonar el hotel, por suerte el chico peliazul subió a las habitaciones. Esta sería un buena oportunidad para quienes seguían ala pelirroja para capturarla, pero por supuesto que ella no lo permitirá así que se abrió paso en el enorme living donde, por no perder de vista a la rebelde chica chocó con unos jovencitos en recepción:

"Ougch" "eso duele" – se sobaba la frente un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos café claros

"Gomen, no fue mi intención" – se disculpó cuan rápido pudo para seguir a la chica , pero fue demasiado tarde ya que al salir a las escaleras del hotel en las afueras no pudo percatarse de ella más que un gentío avanzando de un lado a otro en la enorme plaza "Kyo" justo como suele ponerme después de la hora de almuerzo.

"Yasha" – pateó con enfado la nada al llevar sus manos a su cintura- "espero que no le pase nada malo"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ En Recepción ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"¿Ogenki Deska Takuya?'' –pregunto una chica de largo cabello rubio con una boina rosa en su cabeza al intentar ayudar a su compañero en el suelo

"¿Kokowa Doko? - logró articular el chico con sus ojos en forma de espirales e inclinar su dorso hacia el frente sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos – "Que rayos llevaba esa chica dentro de su impermeable... ¿Piedras?"

"A decir verdad, solo es mi arma de calibre medio, lo suficientemente liviana en las manos de un experto como yo o lo demasiado dolorosa para los chicos imprudentes como tú" - sorprendió Kirei a las espalda del castaño quien se incorporo l ante el susto y la desfachatez de la chica por tal comentario y la exhibición de tan letal artefacto.

"Lamento, una vez más si te asuste" - proliferó al acercar intimidante su rostro al nervioso chico escena de poco agrado para la rubia en medio de los dos.

"Je,je,je .. si no te preocupes" – zafo el moreno al retroceder dos pasos hacia atrás- "Nos vemos" – concluyo a subir del brazo con la molesta rubia, seguido por la pícara mirada de Kirei. Tornándola frívola al desaparecer el chico y su amiga entre los pasillos y percatarse de unos curiosos ojos dorados en el barandal central de las escaleras un sujeto con traje negro, camisa desbotonada, camiseta azul.

"_Acaso_..." – ideó con desconfianza la chica al momento de...

"Kirei" – la chillona voz de Horohoro sonaba molesta llegar con ella "Como pudiste dejarme solo en la mesa" – reclamo sin importarle la actitud de la joven, desapareciendo el extraño chico en las escaleras.

Al medio voltear hacia Horo.

"_pero... no puede ser tan ágil_" – pensó si contestar el reproche del ainu

"Kirei.. ¿me estas escuchando? El señor Mikihisa necesita ver nos ensayar ... vamos" - no dio mas y se llevo a la chica consigo.

¨¨ En alguna de las tantas elegantes habitaciones del hotel ¨¨

El sujeto de dorada mirada se despojaba de su camisa negra frente a un elegante espejo rústico a espalda de la persona que ocupa el lecho al extremo izquierdo e la puerta de entrada y del espejo.

"No. es la primera vez que lo veo y tampoco me sorprende saber que este hospedado en este hotel...- "_mi cazador de sueños_" – pensó- pero sí, el hecho de que conozca a esa chica de lo que no me equivoco y ¡claro esta! que nunca lo hago es la misma "Izchi" un agente retirado del gobierno de Japón, me preocupa... ¿Qué estara haciendo en Tomoeda¡Es mas¿que hace con el vocalista de Harkoz 5? ... al parecer es algo que tenemos que investigar Saikano!

"Al parecer – repitió sus palabras en un ton burlesco- ese tal Horokeu te ha dejado muy intrigado Len" – respondió con malicia su acompañante un preciosa dama de largos cabellos negros atados en una trenza de hoja con algunos mechones traviesos cayendo en su frente sobre su profunda e indescriptible mirada cafe oscura, desfilando hacia el chico frente el espejo viéndose uno al otro por medio del reflejo de sus gatunas miradas en la pulida superficie del cóncavo.

"¿Celosa?" – desplegó con ironía una sonrisa visible en la fría superficie del espejo, tan fría como ella creyó el corazón del joven.

"Simplemente cuido lo que se me encargo" – achino su mirada al responder y colocar sus manos en la corbata que ahora el joven colocaba en su camisa.

"Como la prometida del gran Len Tao, no quiero pasar por una tonta y ser engañada con un niñito" – Sonrió divertida – "aunque se trate de una farsa" – cerró el ojo izquierdo al chico mientras este le acarició su mejilla

"sabes que no es él primero, y talvez no sea el último" – entrecerró su párpados aproximando sus rostros. –"pero tu siempre estarás conmigo" – rozó los labios.

"¿Siempre?" – Susurro, más que como una afirmación como pregunta ---"_Algo me dice que esta vez será diferente" - _unió finalmente sus labios con los de su amado.

Cap.3 :

El resto de la tarde fue todo un caos, la nueva manager el grupo resulto ser toda una "cruel sargento" nos puso a ensayar desde tempranas horas – 1 pm - hasta escasos minutos antes del concierto, en especial por que Rika-chan salió a dar una vuelta y regresó toda empapada y de muy mal humor tanto que desentonaba en las notas, teniendo que iniciar con la canción una y otra vez.

"Ajas" "por fin creí que nunca terminaríamos de ensayar" – mencionó al caer pesadamente sobre el colchón de la cama.

"Mejor cierra la boca y empieza a cambiarte de ropa" - respondió el peliazul al verlo en tal posición – "me pregunto si en verdad tomas en serio nuestro trabajo Horokeu"

"Je..." – con cierto sonrojo respondió al agravar su voz – "_por que tiene que quitarse su camiseta en una habitación donde nos encontramos nosotros dos SOLOS_".- "Ya empezare a cambiarme" – respondió caminando derecho hacia el baño cerrando la puerta tras suyo.

Alzando una ceja con extrañeza Kouji: "¿Por que siempre actúa tan extraño?" – viró hacia la puerta principal recién abierta.

"¿Zío?" ooU

"Hola" – respondió cabiz bajo dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño con un notable moretón en su mejilla

"¿Qué te Ocurrió?

"Nunca entres al baño de una chica sin antes preguntar en especial si esta , pasa por una racha de mal humor" – replico el niño con su mano derecha sobre su mejilla al dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Impactado sudo frío de solo imaginar el estado de humor de Rika como para hacerle eso al único integrante de la banda a quien trata con cierto respeto, Kouji no alcanzó a detenerlo para que entrará al baño recién ocupado por Horo cuando reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde. Lo siguiente que escucho fue un par de gritos: el primero de un posible Horokeu molesto y el segundo de un chico peliceleste que no explica por que tuvo que tener tan mala suerte en un solo día.

"Y creo que tampoco al de un chico que actúa mas raro de lo normal" – suspiró Kouji al llevar su mano a la frente en son de desaprobación abandonando la habitación

"Mejor me cambio en la habitación de Aika, al meno ella no tiene ningún perjuicio" – cerró la puerta tras sí, al tomar su vestuario de la noche.

"_Es extraño que Horohoro actúe asi, es verdad que esta zafado de la cabeza, pero actúa mas raro e lo común, que le sucederá hace rato que se niega a componer canciones conmigo, es más alega que es falta de inspiración, para que mí que hay gato encerrado... por otro lado Rika... ¡Nah! Ella suele comportare así, me pregunto que le sucedió_..." – Camino sin prestar mayor atención a su alrededor con contar mentalmente los marcos de las habitaciones creyó suficiente para dar con la habitación de su representante sin tener que dirigir su mirada hacia las personas que iban por el lugar – "_para ser un hotel tan modesto, esta muy lleno de personas para mi gusto, no es sea un odioso ególatra con las personas sencillamente soy un antisocial que detesta esta rodeado de desconocidos...prefiero estar solo, disfrutar la soledad... irónico para el integrante de una banda ¿Cierto? Como desearía huir de todo esto, sino fuese por que disfruto subir al escenario y me siento libre al tocar mi guitarra, lo abandonaría todo; Aunque no supiese a donde ir, no me gusta sentirme atado_"- así que abrió si ningún percance la perilla de la deseada habitación - "_Esta chica debería de tener mayor cuidado con las puertas, puede entrar cualquiera sin que ella se de cuenta" _– continuo. Coloco su ropa sobre el cómodo colchón de la cama sin decir nada, más que inspeccionar el lugar con una minuciosa mirada- Tenis, pantaloncillos, una especie de gorra, goggles, guantes, dos maletas café desparramadas sobre el colchón y el suelo, restos de comida en la mesita de noche, al parecer pizza y un bote de refresco.

" y ser mas aseada con sus cosas¡que basurero!" – menciono al momento de sonar la alarma de su celular "Veinte minutos para el concierto"

- "Rayos" – se apresuró a despojarse de su camiseta y pantalones mientras termino de secar su cabello azulino algo mojado sin pañoleta caía sobre su faz dándole un aire femenino, posó el mencionado trapo de verde oscuro sobre su cabello – según ordenes de Kirei – deteniendo su tarea al notar en el reflejo del espejo a un chico DESCONOCIDO de cabello castaño, infantiles ojos café oscuro, piel bronceada y un firme torso desnudo y mojado con una única toalla blanca amarrada a la cintura de quien quiera que sea.

"_Hay veces que mi alma  
Baila tangos con la soledad.  
Y necesito de tabla tu amor  
Para asirme a ella en mi tempestad"_

Sus cuerpos permanecieron inertes sin movimiento alguno, con sus miradas ceñidas una a la otra y sus pensamientos bloqueados ante el encuentro abrigado por un enorme silencio que les intuía que solo existían ellos dos. El peliazul frunció el ceño

"Qué hermoso es..." – embelesado el moreno tiñó sus mejillas sin percatarse al sentirse observado por esa aparición celestial, parecía una ángel, una hermoso ángel de misteriosa mirada que lo único que le hacía era ver más bello de lo que le parecía con esos sedosos mechones en su cara, no supo cuando su mirada se deslizó sobre el cuerpo del chico - "Tan Hermoso" – una pálida dermis, tan encantadora y brillante como los rayos de la luna... –"como"- ... vio sus ojos, queriendo hacer una perfecta analogía del chico con algo terrestre , conocido, real que le diese acertamiento de la visión frente suyo - "como noble rayo de luna"- celestial, divino.

**_Continuarà... _**

**_Notas de Aika-chan:_**

**_ Hola... por fin! por fin! pude actualizar este fics, gomen por la super mega demora... espero que puedan leerlo y que les guste y si no ya saben siempre pueden dejarme algun reviews para informarmelo.. Ahora si vamos de en lleno con los capitulos sobre todo por q tengo tiempo libre y ya me escape de mis hermanitas - saikano y kirei- n.n ..._**

**_Por el momento no tengo mas que agregar solo que dejen sus preciosos reviews y que no me maten por haberlos hecho esperar.. ah! otra cosa sus anteriores reviews. Contestaciòn por correo, ya que fanfcition se puso malo que estemos contestandolos... ( - aùn asi miles de gracias a: Shuichi Fanel- quien lo dirìa que sos profeta ¿ne? tuvimos que esperar a invierno para ver actualizada la historia XD.. si lo se es cruel TT.TT-, Senshi Hisaki Raiden y Zergel Marina. Por haber leìdo el primer cap. y animarme a continuar con la historia. !Gracias! _**

**_Matta Ne! Feliz Navidad - aùn seguimos en navidad . y un pròspero año nuevo a todos que el niño Dios, les haya traìdo mucho anime que ver y fanfic por leer... yo celebre el 24 con una cinta de db antigua para recordar viejos tiempos junto a la familia . - _**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
